Maybe There's Hope
by That Honking Gamzee Over There
Summary: What happened when the Condesce took over? -short description is short, read for yourself-
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Jade Harley and you hate your life up to this point. You stand in front of a conveyor belt separating boxes. Gushers. Assorted flavors of cake mix. Doing this for six hours straight without break time was pretty damn hard.

The Condescension, the Empress, the _Batterwitch_ has finally taken over. You'd thought as a kid that this job would seem enjoyable. You were wrong. So very wrong. You stand there thinking for a few seconds until your thoughts are interrupted by a sharp poke to the back with a trident. The trident is held by none other than Meenah Peixes, The Empress' older daughter. You turn around without saying a word.

"Stop daydreamin and get back ta work damn lousy human" She shakes her head and walks along back to the chair where she monitors the other workers.

You feel somewhat embarrassed. Already disappointing everyone. How many days have you been here? You shake your head and continue separating boxes. Gushers. Gushers. Cake mix. Gushers. Cake mix. Stupid job. Stupid Gushers. Stupid cake mix.

You finally hear the sound. That sound was the one you looked forward to every day. Your shift is finally over. Meenah leads you and the other workers back to your dorms, your prisons, poking and prodding a few with her trident along the way. Almost to your stop, you pass by a small group of workers. You notice your friend John in the group. John Egbert, your friend, the one you've been best friends with since you can remember. He notices you too and waves but Meenah has a close eye on you so all you do is return the wave with a smile.

You seem to be daydreaming again. Meenah shoves you into your room and locks the door causing you to bring your thoughts back to the present. You get back to your feet. For a prison-like room it wasn't half bad. An actual bed and access to food whenever you want. Correction, limited access.

You go over to the bed and grab your set of clothes, the ones you had brought with you when SHE finally took over. You remove your shitty Crocker Corps uniform and change back into your regular old T-Shirt and skirt.

Your name is Jade Harley and you're not sure how you feel about this place anymore.


	2. Jade: Reunite

You wake up to the sound of your door opening. You can only see the silhouette of a spikey haired boy and a troll with soft looking hair. As you sit up you hear a sweet voice saying something to the boy. "Um, John, my mom said you can only see her for an hour and then you have to go back to work an extra hour.. I guess use the time wisely!" With that the door closed , leaving only the spikey haired boy standing in the doorway.

You put your glasses on and quickly get up. "John!" You make your way over to him and wrap your arms around him tightly, tears now falling down your cheeks. You missed him so much and you knew he missed you as much. He wraps his arms around you as well, saying softly, "Jade I miss you so much.."

You break down in sobs. "J-John I hate it here.. So much work, so much Gushers and cake mix, s-so much Betty Crocker shit.." He pets your back in hopes of helping you calm down. It works because all you do is bury your face in his chest. He smelled so nice.. "Jade I hate it here as much as you do.."

He presses his nose against the top of your head, you can feel him inhaling lightly before chuckling. "Funny, we've been here for almost two months and your hair smells like chocolate cake mix." You couldn't help but smile. "Y-Yeah, I've had a couple cake mixes explode and it gets everywhere.. And it's funny when Meenah gets mad at the mess that _she_ gets to clean up. You know The Condesce still makes her kids do chores?"

You sit there talking to John for the rest of the hour until Feferi finally comes to get him.. You want him to stay longer but that will mean John would work longer in return. "F-Feferi?" You look at her as she goes to close the door. "Yeah?" She tilts her head. "Thanks.." She nods and closes the door leaving you alone again. At least something good happened today..

* * *

**(( A/N: R&R guys :3 I'll be working on the next chapter ))**


End file.
